Tonight, And The Rest Of Our Lives
by teenybirdy
Summary: A model hired for a spread turns out to be Andy's Ex. Gossip about the model that keeps flirting with Andy reaches Miranda, who becomes jealous...she is the only one that can flirt with her Andrea...or can she?


**A/N:** Another one from Fabber0oz on the DWP - MirAndy page over on Facebook. I love how beautifully supportive this group of people are. So, this is a big thank you for warm and fuzzy feelings. I have incorporated one line from a recent chat from Tumblr's incorrectdwpquotes. I couldn't resist.

 **Disclaimer:** The usual applies. Don't own them, don't make $$ off them (God, I wish)

 **Summary:** Andy still works at Runway with Miranda. They hire a model for a spread and turns out that Andy used to date that model. Even Emily is envious. Andy and model get along fine, they split up amicably. Serena gossips to Nigel and Jocelyn about the model that keeps flirting with Andy. Miranda gets jealous because only she can flirt with her Andrea.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Upon their arrival at the shoot, it shocked Miranda to hear a loud exclamation of glee followed by her Andréa being swept into a large hug by their model. "Andy Sachs, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Alyssa, oh God. It's been six years. I work for Runway" Andy laughed loudly as she picked up the woman and twirled her around. The happiness in seeing the woman expressed in Andréa's eyes. They shared a chaste kiss on the lips.

Miranda stepped beside the brunette. "If you are quite done, Andréa, we have work to do."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy grinned and placed her friend back on her feet. She wore one of her brightest smiles at the unexpected sight of the model. They moved into the location where Patrick was already setting up the lighting.

Moving away from the two young women, Miranda spoke with Patrick briefly before running through the itinerary for the day. She observed the two women talking. Their affection for each other clear, with lots of touching and soft smiles. Nigel, Emily, Jocelyn and Serena stood nearby and by the looks of disbelief on their faces, they hardly believed the events taking place.

The two women moved away from the group and after a few minutes, everyone heard loud laughter across the room from where they were stood. Miranda's head snapped around to see what the cause of such unbridled joy was. She saw her assistant's head lowered, a large smile adorning her beautiful face as their model whispered in her ear. She frowned at how close they were standing together, the new model's hand resting lightly on her Andréa's hip.

Tearing her focus away from Andréa, she caught Serena's words as her staff moved closer. "I can't believe the gorgeous new model, Alyssa was once a special friend of our very own Six."

"What did that stunning woman see in that unfashionable fat cow?" Emily's whisper was, as usual, shrill and carried across the room.

Miranda winced internally as she observed her beautiful assistant having a loose curl brushed from her face gently by the stunning strawberry blonde who would showcase Stella McCartney's new line.

"Apparently, they dated on and off throughout College until she met that cook," Serena spoke quietly. "Andy is beautiful in her own way too, Querida."

"I heard their split was amicable. Alyssa wanted to start her career in England but Andy refused to leave the States." Jocelyn muttered stealing a look at the editor.

"Maybe now Alyssa's in New York, and Nate has gone to Boston, they can make a go of their relationship," Serena stated. "We all realise, Andy's not been the same since Paris. Maybe she's lonely."

"They're doing some serious flirting. I can't believe it. I always believed my Six had hidden depth." Nigel clapped his hands in glee causing Miranda to focus her glare on him.

She was furious. How dare anyone, other than her, flirt with her Andréa? "Are you all just going to stand around gossiping?" Miranda hissed icily. Emily squeaked and moved away quickly with Jocelyn.

Nigel swallowed audibly while Serena smirked. "Yes, Miranda. Um, no Miranda. Well, we should be off now. Come on Serena, it's time to get Alyssa into her makeup."

Miranda turned her eyes back to the brunette, she thought the younger woman had understood that there was more to their relationship, but obviously not. Thinking on the past few months since Paris she told herself she had made her feelings clear, but upon reflection, she could see why the young woman had not stepped up and had failed to meet her challenge.

She watched as Alyssa once again brushed one of her Andréa's curls from her face and her fist clenched; it was something she'd had to stop herself from doing on multiple occasions. Andy stepped back from the model and spun on her heel to face Miranda, her smile faltering at the clear coldness in her eyes. Moving her head slightly to gesture the young woman over. As Andy stepped beside her, she couldn't help but whisper. "I do not pay you to philander with models, Andréa. Get me coffee. And ensure it is hot this time. That's all."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _It was late and Miranda was going over the book with Andréa arranging the schedule for the following day. The office was peaceful with the two of them working in perfect harmony. It was soothing. Finishing the latest round of edits, she stood and stalked her way to the outer office, watching the brunette happily as she frowned in concentration, the young woman looked adorable. Leaning on Andrea's desk she whispered. "Snails can sleep for three years straight with no need for food."_

 _Andréa looked up into her eyes, those expressive orbs flashed with amusement. "Snails and I have that in common." She stood and reached for Miranda's coat before helping her into it. "Roy's waiting. Have a good weekend, Miranda." She felt the brunette's eyes burning a hole into her back as she stalked to the elevator, furious with herself. Smooth Priestly, real smooth_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _They sat side by side in the car on the way back to Runway from a preview of a new designer. The silence between them was comfortable but Miranda wanted to know more. "Andréa, did you know the only jointless part of the body is the throat?" She thought of slapping herself on the head at her stupidity. What was it about this young woman that made her act like a bumbling fool?_

 _"Um, no. Good to know." Andréa muttered, once again amusement lighting up her eyes._

 _Embarrassed, Miranda reeled off instructions and Andréa took out her pen and jotted them all down._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _They were in the elevator making their way down to yet another meeting. Miranda turned to her and offered a small smile. "The wind velocity of an unladen swallow is about twenty-four miles per hour or eleven metres per second."_

 _"I wish this elevator was that quick," Andréa muttered taking a deep breath._

 _The elevator shuddered to a standstill and Andréa closed her eyes, whimpering pitifully as she realised it would not move for at least the next hour._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _The most recent budget meeting with Irv had left Miranda stressed. Upon reaching her office the beautiful smile of her gorgeous assistant greeted her and she couldn't help but return the grin. She sensed herself relaxing. "I like your face," Miranda stated unthinkingly._

 _Andréa looked up, a blush forming perfectly up her cheeks. "Um, thank you."_

 _"You're welcome," Miranda muttered as she spun on her heel and stalked into her office. "Oh, and Andréa, why is my coffee not here, has she died?"_

 _"Yes Miranda, she was hit by a speeding cab." Andréa's words had Miranda stalling and trying to stifle a loud laugh. She caught Andréa's chuckle she spun around and arched an eyebrow, getting no response but a wider smile she turned towards her desk._ _"I like your face too." The words, spoken quietly, caused an ear-splitting grin to form on Miranda's face and she set to work on the latest disaster shots from James Holt._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The shoot was finally over and Andy and Alyssa had continued to laugh together throughout the day, using the time to catch up on each other's lives. Miranda had grown quieter throughout the shoot, her eyes barely leaving the two women.

"Oh God, Andy. If looks could kill, I'd be dead and buried under the Brooklyn Bridge." Alyssa whispered, once again pushing herself into the brunette's personal space as they stood off to the side as Nigel and Patrick disassembled the shoot. Miranda was nearby barking into her cell at her divorce attorney.

"I am sorry, Aly. I didn't expect such a strong reaction from her." Andy husked. "I mean there have been those randomly awkward comments and..." Andy trailed off as Alyssa pulled her into her arms.

"Frosty Brit, heading this way," Alyssa muttered hotly against her ear before placing a soft kiss on both Andy's cheeks. "Gorgeous, let me take you for dinner and feed you up. You are looking positively skinny and you remember how much I always loved those delectable curves of yours."

Andy grinned as Emily came to a standstill at those words. Her mouth opening and closing in disbelief. How could such a stunning beauty say such words to Andy Sachs? It was positively crazy.

"Seriously Andy, no more losing weight. You were fine as you were and not _fat_." Alyssa stated loud enough for everyone to catch. She leaned in closer. "Your lady love is giving me the death glare." The whispered words had Andy tossing her head back and letting out a loud peal of laughter. "Seriously, socially awkward flirting aside, what's stopping you from making your move? If I remember correctly, you have some smooth ones."

Andy sobered. "What can I offer her, Aly?" She whispered, using her nickname for the woman.

"Your beautiful heart." Alyssa placed a warm palm on Andy's chest. "Your amazing smile." She smirked and husked. "Hot, steamy sex."

"Don't let your wife hear you say that," Andy whispered playfully. "She'll kill me and then you."

"Aha, speaking of Jen, here she is. I had a feeling she would after she heard we'd run into each other." Alyssa grinned as a tall blonde appeared, another model. They had met while working a shoot in St Tropez a few years prior. She swept away from Andy and kissed her wife thoroughly causing confusion in those around them.

"Babe, did you have a good day?" The blonde growled. She hated that Alyssa had been with her ex all day. She believed Andy Sachs would always be the one that got away for her beautiful wife. She looked at the brunette and scowled.

Miranda stalked towards them, her confusion clear. "Good evening Jennifer. It has been a while since I saw you." Miranda provided her usual air kisses to the tall blonde who smiled down at the older woman.

"Miranda, a pleasure as always. I am here for my wife." Jen gestured towards Alyssa. "I wanted to sweep her away before the great and wonderful Andy Sachs weaves her magic and snatches her from under my nose."

"Not possible, Jen," Alyssa whispered, offering her wife a reassuring smile. Jen's jealousy was unwarranted. Although she and Andy dated through college, they had always been better friends than lovers.

"Not interested," Andy mumbled, her eyes locking on Miranda, her longing clear. She knew Miranda wouldn't see as her back was to her. She looked up at Alyssa's snort. "No offence, Aly."

"I took no offence, Andy." Alyssa grinned good-naturedly. "It's been great seeing you. Unexpected yet delightful. You should join us for dinner sometime. We're in the city for the next two weeks."

"Sure. Call me and we'll arrange something." Andy stated softly. She looked on as Alyssa whispered in Jen's ear and the tall blonde handed her a small box.

Alyssa stepped towards Andy and handed her the box, catching her eye. "You'll remember this, it was something you once said you'd do when you found the one." Alyssa searched Andy's eyes. "I think it is time now you have found someone who deserves you." She smiled at Miranda and standing on tiptoes brushed a kiss on Andy's lips again. "You are worthy, Andy. Just believe."

Andy grinned brightly, realising what Alyssa had given her. "Thanks, Aly." She looked at Jen and her smile faltered. "Please take care of her, she's one of the best people I've ever met."

The words and the clear affection stunned Jen. She could see why Alyssa had been effusive about the gentle young woman. "I will do, always." The smile she gave her wife was wide and filled with fierce love.

"Good evening." Andy spun on her heel and stepped beside Miranda. "Roy is waiting to take you home. Jessica has delivered the book. I'll see you tomorrow, Miranda." Her words were gentle as Miranda eyed her contemplatively.

"Unacceptable. You shall come to the house with me." Miranda wanted answers.

Andy sighed. "Yes, Miranda."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The journey to the townhouse was tense, with Miranda sat staring uncomprehendingly at the passing scenery. She did not know what she would say to the young woman. The events of the day had changed everything she thought she knew about her Andréa, everything that had stopped her from making a solid move. Finding out her Andréa had dated such a beautiful woman was a shock. Alyssa was stunning, with her delicate body, long flowing strawberry blonde hair and general perkiness. She was unlike most popular models, having kept her innate sweetness.

Andy took Miranda's distraction as a chance to pull out a permanent marker and write on whatever was in the box.

As they reached the house Roy stepped from the car and opened Miranda's door. She nodded once at him as Andy sidled out of the passenger seat and moved towards the older woman. "Miranda, I should..." Miranda glared at her and gestured for her to follow.

As she opened the door, disarming the alarm, she stood in front of the closet and removed her jacket. Stepping behind Andréa she removed hers and placed it on a hanger beside her own. She led Andy down into the kitchen and opening a bottle of wine poured two glasses. "Sit." She said. She watched as Andy perched at the breakfast bar and sipped the wine, humming her appreciation. That hum sent a jolt of desire through Miranda but she couldn't act on it until she had answers. She sat beside the young woman. "So, you dated an up-and-coming model?"

"Alyssa wasn't a model when we met. She was my roommate at Northwestern and we bonded. We were always great friends but one night we had too much to drink and ended up more. We loved each other, just not in the way many would assume." Andy explained. "We were always friends first, lovers second. When she was offered a modelling contract in London, I gave her a hug, told her to stay safe and let her go. It was her dream."

"While yours was to write, and yet here you are, still my assistant, even after your year is up?" Miranda questioned.

"Yes, well, things change. I have changed. I still want to write, but I am in no rush to leave you...um, Runway." Andy faltered and closed her eyes.

Miranda stepped close. "Open your eyes and look at me." She demanded. Andy shook her head. "Andréa, please." Her plea had Andy's eyes blazing open. "Why did she flirt with you so thoroughly today if she is happily married?"

"Aly's always been a flirt, and she's naturally tactile," Andy whispered. "But as soon as she saw me with you she knew there was more to my feelings then there should be for my boss." Andy swallowed. "She wanted to see if there was more to yours."

"Have I not made that obvious?" Miranda asked quietly.

Andy shook her head. "You tell me random facts and then look angry at yourself. I couldn't figure out if it was you being socially awkward or just imparting general knowledge but then you told me you liked my face and..."

Miranda grinned. "And?"

"It was so awkwardly adorable, it made my heart smile. I saw the smile in your reflection from the glass when I said I liked your face too and I have let myself hope. But I work for you, and to hope for more is pure folly." Andy whispered.

"Why would you see it as foolishness?" Miranda asked.

"You are, well, you are you and I am me. I have nothing to offer but myself and..." Andy trailed off and bit her lip.

Miranda smiled up at the young woman. "Yes, I am me and you are very much you. Do you know what I want?" Andy shook her head. "I want to be your friend, Andréa. I want to be the friend you fall hopelessly in love with."

Pulling the box from her purse Andy pushed it towards Miranda. "This is for you."

Miranda opened the box and looked down. "A rock?" It bewildered Miranda.

"Look at it," Andy asked, wearing a small smile.

Miranda picked up the rock and read softly. "You rock my world. Tonight, let me rock yours." She caught Andy's eyes and saw the mischief in them. "Well, that's smooth, my darling," Miranda smirked.

"Yeah, I thought so." Andy's eyes shone with laughter. "Almost as smooth as telling me snails can sleep for three years, the throat is the only jointless part of the body and the velocity of an unladen swallow..." Miranda's lips crashed into Andy's cutting off any more words. The kiss was unrestrained with Miranda moving her hands into Andy's hair and pulling her off her stool so she was between her legs. She caught Andy's bottom lip between her teeth, drawing a moan of delight out of Andy.

Their kisses slowed as breathing became difficult and Andy trailed her lips down Miranda's jaw and neck before nipping at her pulse point. Settling her head on Miranda's shoulder she felt like she had finally come home. "Will you join me for dinner?" Miranda asked breathlessly.

"How about I have you for dinner?" Andy whispered playfully.

Miranda's eyes widened imperceptibly. This day had turned from disappointing to satisfying. "Acceptable." She husked. She slid off her stool and clasping Andy's hand, led them from the kitchen and up the stairs to the third floor.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

As they entered the master suite Miranda became nervous. "Will you give me a few moments?" She asked.

"Sure." Andy agreed.

As Miranda stepped away, her shoulders tense Andy stepped quickly after her and caught Miranda by the waist. "Andréa, I..." Miranda's words were cut short as she was spun around and her lips captured in a searing kiss, Andy's hands cupping her face before moving up into her silver hair.

"If you are having second thoughts, that's okay," Andy whispered. "We can pretend this never happened."

"God, no." Miranda moaned. She pushed herself closer into Andy's arms. They continued to kiss and Miranda walked them to the bed. As Andy's knees hit the mattress she fell into the softness with Miranda following, straddling her hips. Miranda reached out and caressed Andy's breasts, awe filling her eyes.

"Oh my God!" Andy moaned as jolts of desire flickered through her.

"Are you always this responsive?" Miranda asked as she ran her thumbs across Andy's nipples. Andy moaned in response. Miranda rolled them between her thumb and forefinger causing waved of pleasure to roll through the younger woman.

"I...uh..." Andy stuttered, unable to find words.

Miranda smirked down at her and releasing the nipples flicked the buttons open on Andy's blouse. When it was open she unclasped the front fastening bra and pulled the underwear to one side. Miranda ground down as she bent to lave Andy's nipples with her tongue before moving up and nuzzling into her neck before biting down and sucking, leaving her mark on the young woman. The older woman admired Andy's youthful body, the swell of her firm breasts, the curve of her waist, and the glowing complexion of her skin.

Her mouth moving upwards, their lips met and Miranda's tongue easily parted Andy's lips and danced with hers. The silk of Miranda's blouse stimulated her breasts. Their tongues wrestled and harsh breathing filling the room. Miranda moved and her thigh came to rest between Andy's and she rocked, grinding her hip into Andy. Andy's hands slipped under Miranda's blouse as they kissed, pulling the woman closer. Miranda's mouth stifled Andy's moans of pleasure. Miranda broke their kiss and pulled back. "It's not enough." She whispered.

The sight of Miranda pulling her blouse over her head stunned Andy but also gave her great pleasure. She couldn't stop the smile that formed at the sight of the pale globes encased in the finest black silk. Miranda twisted slightly and unhooked the back clasp before pulling the bra away and dropping it over the edge of the bed giving Andy an unprecedented view of small, firm breasts tipped with hardening dusky nipples.

Leaning up Andy took one into her mouth and moaned as it responded to her touch. She couldn't help but tremble as Miranda pulled her arms free of her own blouse and bra, tossing them to the side, before pushing her down. Releasing the nipple, it amazed her when Miranda unfastened her own trousers and moved down to unclasp her skirt. As she slid off the end of the bed, her trousers pooled at her feet and she flicked them away before gripping the skirt and tugging. Lifting her ass off the mattress, Miranda tugged the fitted skirt and flung it across the room before moving back up, hovering over her, stroking the expanse of pale skin below her. Miranda leaned forward and whispered in Andy's ear, her hot breath causing goose bumps to rise on Andy's arms. "You are so beautiful, my darling," She whispered. "I have wanted this for so long." Finally holding Andy in her arms overwhelmed Miranda, filling her with emotion.

Andy flipped them, landing on top of Miranda and causing her to explode with laughter at the unexpected turn of events. The younger woman was often so shy and sensitive, this side of her was a revelation. Andy moved down and reached Miranda's inner thighs. She nuzzled at the wet spot clear on Miranda's panties, inhaling Miranda's scent, her mouth-watering, she pressed a kiss against the spot causing Miranda to arch into her touch. Pulling the panties down Miranda's legs she continued to kiss her way along Miranda's folds before using her tongue to taste the older woman for the first time. She plunged her tongue between the swollen lips of the editor.

"Yesss," Miranda hissed, as she experienced the much-hoped-for sensation of Andy's tongue on her. She tangled her hands in Andy's hair was the waves of pleasure forced her to press herself against Andy's eager mouth.

Andy greedily lapped up every drop of Miranda's essence, enjoying the ride as the older woman bucked beneath her moaning and muttering incoherently. Brushing the flat of her tongue more energetically upwards towards Miranda's clit. Miranda's body spasmed as her climax hit, causing her to cry out for breath as each wave cascaded through her. "I'm...I'm coming...Oh, fuck yesss," Miranda's voice was hoarse as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Andy rested her head on Miranda's stomach as the older woman took her time getting herself back under control. Her hands ran through Andy's hair before pulling her up and catching her lips in a fierce kiss, turning them so she was back in position on top of Andy. Minutes passed and Miranda kissed her way down to Andy's breasts, massaging them with her hands as she suckled on the brunette's hardened nipples. She experienced a deep urgency, aching to please her new lover. Sliding her hand down she took two fingers and stroked Andy with soft, teasing touches.

"Oh God, inside please." Andy husked, her hips rocking with every touch.

Miranda slipped the two fingers inside, moving quickly against the spongy spot on the inner wall which she knew would set the brunette off on the road to an orgasm.

"Don't stop. Whatever you do, don't stop." Andy cried out. "Shit." She cried out as the first waves of her climax pulsed within her.

"Do you need me to stop?" Miranda whispered hotly. Andy couldn't respond, overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure as Miranda's fingers moved inside her. "Answer me," Miranda demanded.

"Nooo." Andy sobbed. "Don't stop." Miranda moved lower, hesitantly tasting Andy for the first time. The flavour was intoxicating and Miranda's, becoming more confident, circled Andy's clit with her tongue as her fingers pounded furiously, she wanted more, feeling a raw, insatiable desire. She knew this is what she wanted for the rest of her life. This woman moaning below her, writhing with the pleasure she was creating. Andy's walls clenched around her fingers as her back arched. "Miraaaandaaa." The wail of her name had her tumbling over the edge again as she continued to push the brunette through her orgasm. As Andy peaked, she removed her fingers and moved back up, kissing Andy gently.

Moving to their sides they closed their eyes, exhausted and sated in a way neither had experienced before. Entangled in each other's arms they settled in and reflected on the experience they had shared.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Miranda whispered.

Andy propped herself up on her elbow and gazed into Miranda's deep blue eyes. "I already am with you."

"I will need your resignation," Miranda muttered. "We cannot do this at the office."

"It's in my purse," Andy whispered.

"You would leave me?" Miranda asked, outraged.

"No, I would leave Runway," Andy explained gently. "So, I could do this." She pulled Miranda closer and caressed her. Her lips trailed their way along the column of Miranda's neck and across her collarbone. "And this." Her hands cupped Miranda's ass, squeezing the cheeks gently.

Miranda moaned. "You will rock my world, won't you?" Miranda grinned.

"Tonight, and the rest of our lives," Andy whispered as Miranda pulled her back on top of her.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
